


Strange Atlantis (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely loose crossover with Stranger Things.  I just basically want sheriff!Rodney and FBI!John to solve supernatural crimes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Atlantis (Fan Art)

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-5vNSsJp/A)

Older piece of work from Tumblr I'm posting here now.  Come follow me! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
